


Let My Love Adorn You

by Meloncholor



Series: Arcana Thirst [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Ophelia's sanctuary is invaded. (Re-posted)





	Let My Love Adorn You

‘ Ophelia glided down the wide staircase of the veranda, careful to stay in the shadow of the palace. Her hair was loose from its usual braid, the obsidian black absorbing the light from the torches, making her blend further into the darkness. She held the thin, sheer robe tight around her narrow shoulders and kept a low profile. When she lands in the garden, she takes a cautionary glance towards the high palace towers then turns to make a mad dash for the fountain. A shadow peered at her from the staircase. 

Her bare feet pound against the soft dirt and foliage as she approaches the stone fountain, taking cover behind the marble statues and streams of iridescent water. She shivers as a gust of wind blows through the trees and her silk robe. No guards seem to be out right now, it’s a relief, but Ophelia can’t help but wonder why. She wanders a bit around the outer edge of the fountain, eventually finding the aqueduct that feeds it. Ophelia follows it deeper into the manicured greenery, her shadow not far behind.

The light that poured from the fountain disappeared behind her as the plants became less and less well kept. It was dark, but she wasn’t discouraged. The trek will be well worth it in the end. It was the small hours of the morning, the sun would be shining high overhead of her in merely a few hours. It was a perfect chance to get some much-needed relaxation before she headed out to attend to her duties for the day. Small blips of light flickered in the distance, and she sighed with relief as the sound of bubbling water accompanied it. Her legs were tired from the journey, but the closer she got, the more excited she was. The woods thinned out as the sound of moving water got louder. Soon enough, Ophelia was standing alone in a clearing, a whirling pool of water bubbling in front of her, It was high above the aqueduct she had been following, a gleaming gold spout shooting water into the elevated tub, which cascaded water down into the duct surrounding it. There a few steps along its side. The clearing was paved with rounded ivory-colored stones and heavy sconces hung from either side of the tub. This was her sanctuary, commissioned by Nadia for her ‘outstanding services’. Ophelia came here on the worst of days, to unwind from all the stress of the palace.

“So  _ this  _ where you keep running off to Opi!” His voice cuts through the air like a sword through stone, making her jump and she whips around to face him. Lucio stands on the edge of the clearing, overdressed and in full makeup with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“W-what are you doing here?!” Her usually smooth voice cracks with embarrassment and she takes a cautionary step towards the tub.

“Well I was going to stop by your room, but you weren’t there, then I saw you in the garden and…” He spreads his arms wide, acquiescing to the clearing. “Now I’m here.” He laughs uproariously and saunters in past her eyeing the tub up and down. “And this is what Noddy got for your birthday, how  _ sweet _ .” The tone is jovial at the end but Ophelia can tell when he’s being sarcastic. 

“Count Lucio I really--” She was cut off by him taking a step closer, right into her personal space.

“Let’s get in, shall we?” He gestured to the pool of water with his golden arm. She shivers, both at the cool morning air and her own excitement. The sun was coming up soon, it was now or never. If she didn’t get at least some time to herself now, the rest of her day was going to end up being a nightmare.

“Fine.” She mutters, and makes her way to the tub, deciding to ignore him. 

He sniggers to himself, disrobing quickly and charging towards the pool. She barely catches a glance of him before a splash of water spills from the pool and onto the ground below. “Ugh.” She steps away from the puddles of water and ascends the couple of stairs.

Lucio was unceremoniously strewn across the edge of the wide hot tub, his hair and makeup somehow still perfect after the magnitude of the splash he had made. Water beaded and streamed across his golden glowing arm, steaming as they slid across the magical sigils etched into it. The eyeliner delicately drawn across his face is smudged only slight, making his already dark eyes darker. His muscles glistened and refracted the dancing firelight of the sconces. His eyes were locked on her the moment she crested the edge of the pool. Seeing that he had caught her eye, he flexed his muscles: one pec, then the other. She rolled her eyes and squared her own shoulders, ready to play his little game. Despite her sudden rush of confidence, she still flushes deep purple as she lets the robe pool around her ankles. The only thing she wore beneath it was a glittering ruby pendant on a silver chain, resting heavily on her breastbone. Black curls poured out over her shoulders and down to her waist, she didn’t miss the sight of Lucio peeking out his tongue to wet his lips. His eyes are drawn to the ruby swinging back and forth between her breasts. “You’re wearing it.” His breath comes out low and husky, it wasn’t a question so much as a statement. 

She dips a leg into the pool, then the other. She sits along the side opposite of the count, slowly submerging herself up to her shoulders. “I always do, that’s what you asked me.” She answered with a huff, letting her eyes drift closed to pretend he wasn’t there. 

“Are you going to stay over there the whole time?” He half-whined, half-chided. 

“And why wouldn’t I?” She giggled, keeping her eyes shut.

She hears him scoff, and then the water shifts as he lifts himself up. “Because  _ I’m _ over here,” He says coyly, gesturing to his exposed chest.

“Hmm…” She starts. “I’m beginning to think you should show me why.” She gently commands, letting one of her eyes crack open.

His grin is primal as he leans in closer. “Aww come  _ ooonnnn _ Opi!” the water shifts as he invades her space. “You can’t just leave me like this.” The last words are almost a whisper as he drapes his arms across her shoulders. But she doesn’t budge, just sinks into the bubbling water. 

“Opi!” He whines, but the rest of his words are cut off by a wet hand clamping around his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“If I give you the attention that you want, will you be quiet?” She says sweetly, but her eyes glare playful daggers at him. Eyes filling with joy, he shrugs his shoulders and sits back.

“Maybe.” he chuckles, a golden hand reaches out and holds the virulent red pendant in his hand, playing with the delicate chain.

Ophelia sighs. This was going to be a long night. She stands again, her full torso finally above the water. He makes an appreciative humming noise as she makes her way over, planting herself in his lap. She can feel him twitch underneath her slim thighs, but before he makes a snide comment a fervent finger was pressed into his lips. His eyes widen in shock before she whispers. “Didn’t I say you’d only get my attention if you were quiet?” A bright red flush graces his cheeks and he shifted his legs underneath her nervously, but nonetheless he stayed quiet. She smiled. “You’re so good, Lucio.” and he  _ mewled.  _ Moving her hand away, Ophelia adjusted herself to straddle his narrow hips. His own hands instinctively went to rest on the outside of her thighs, pressing lightly into the dark skin. “Now is this better?” She cooed, placing both of her hands on each side of his neck, tracing the lines of muscle and sinew there. He nodded, preening under her attention. Warm, heavy breasts pressed against his collarbone, and their position was perfect for him to lay his head down in them as she continued to pet and adore him. Small fingers detangled their way through his hair, and he pulled them both closer, sighing into the touch. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her tight against his body, and she could feel him hardening underneath her folds, aided by the water bubbling around them. Experimentally, she pushed her hips a little forward, sliding against the shaft. His fingers dug hard into her sides, but he didn’t lift his head nor did he make any noise. 

She continues rocking her hips back and forth, making small waves in the water. He just holds her there, straining against his instincts to rut up into the wet warmth. “You’re behaving  _ so  _ well Lucio…” She pants out as the head presses hard and wanting against her clit. He finally lifts his head, moving his hands to rest on her hips, the cool metal digging into the tender skin. Lucio stays obediently quiet and she giggles at her own dominance. His pupils are blown wide with lust and his lips are cracked dry. The hands on her hips are shaking with his restraint. “Should I reward you?” She asks, rolling her hips again, nearly pushing the head inside. She cups his cheeks, cocking her head to the side as she does it again, and he gasps. The nod she receives is desperate and the laugh she gives him in return is damn near maniacal. “Good boy,” She whispers before pushing her hips down on his erect length, engulfing him in a single swoop. He groans and pulls them together so that he could catch her lips in a heated kiss. She allows this, pushing her tongue in to explore his mouth. Lucio is left helpless as she sets her own pace, bouncing up and down on his cock with no urgency while he struggles to keep himself from guiding her with his hands. He moves from her mouth to latch onto her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin while she whispered foreign obscenities in his ear. Her pace quickened as he moved his hands to take hold of her breasts, tugging at the dark nipples. “Oh, you’re so  _ good _ to me Lucio.” She whined in his ear, “I’m all yours, aren’t I? You love seeing me like this.” She punctuated it with a hard downthrust and he groaned into the base of her throat, leaving another hickey. “Such a little prince, love seeing me with your amulet  _ don’t _ you.” Ignoring his inhibitions, he thrusted up into her in earnest, slamming their hips together and making a satisfying clap sound with water splashing out of the bath. “I’m all  _ yours _ .” and surprisingly, that was enough. With a high-pitched yelp, he came inside her slamming her against his hips with his free hand, and she came, in turn, spasming around his length. Ophelia catches his lips in a painful kiss as her climax comes to an end.

They recollect themselves as the water settles down around them, hair mussed and both now dripping with too much water. His breath is heavy and foreign to his own lips when he finally speaks. “God, you just get enough of me can you?” His usual snide smile, now framed with red kiss-swollen lips, appeared back on his face.

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t make any significant effort to move. “You’re a goddamn nuisance.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I reposted this one because it wasn't a huge bit longer, and I am also posting this in Arcana Thirst because I definitely think it is superior to the other one. Enjoy babes. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
